Kare ai
by catita-chan
Summary: Una gran celebrasion permanese en konoha, miles de verdades saldran a flote abriendo las puertas a nuevas posibilidades, pesimo summary, denle una oportunidad, arigato! sasuXsaku naruXhina gaaraX? entre otros más.


Ohayoo!! bueno este es el 2 fic que he subido (pero no significa que sea el 2 que e creado nnU, espero que les guste muchisimo, lo ise con mucha dedicacion :)

-hablando- , _pensando_, GRITANDO.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cap. 1 :se hacerca la celebración

La tormenta se había alejado dejando una pequeña ola polar, un sol renaciente, un excelente y perfecto día despejado sin precipitaciones para las siguientes 3 semanas (lo que dura la celebración). Todo perfecto para la gran celebración de "Kare ai" (el amor) que se celebraría, konoja había sido la elegida para preparar esta gran celebración ya que todas las naciones se ponían de acuerdo para elegir la aldea con mas recursos.

Eras menos de las 11:00 cuando unos gritos de furia se escucharon desde el despacho de la hokage, quien estaba como loca firmando unos papeles mientras que shizune le miraba un poco alterada ya que estaba que rompía el escritorio con la fuerza que presionaba el lápiz contra el escritorio (o mas bien el papel).

-CHIZUNE COMO SE TE OCURRE NO ACORDARME QUE TENIA QUE FIRMAR ESTOS PAPELES TAN IMPORTANTES!! –decía Tsunade quien seguía firmando.

-..Etto...T-tsunade-sama pensé que ya los había firmado nnU _estoy muerta ToT_ ...-sonriendo con preocupación por lo que iba a decir la hokage.

Tsunade solo le quedo mirando seriamente, produciendo que shizune se espantase un poco. Tic...tic...tic...tic, era lo único que se oía en aquella habitación...aun que solo habían pasado unos segundos, para shizune se le fueron años y años. Hasta que tsunade solo suspiro, siguió con su trabajo dejando a una aliviada asistente.

-Shizune.

Shizune miro a tsunade con atención.

-quiero que veas si el equipo de kakashi ya llego de su misión al país de la ola y les informes sobre la celebración de "Kare Ai"-sonriendo.

-Hai! Lo haré enseguida tsunade-sama –saliendo del despacho con una sonrisa.

A varios kilómetros de konoja, en el país de la niebla (r.a: o entre la niebla, no me acuerdo nnU) caminaban 3 chicas las cuales vestían muy formales con kimonos que le llegaban un poco menos de 2 dedos mas arriba de la rodilla, estas llevaban unos sombreros los cuales les tapaban el rostro. Detrás de ellas yacía una señora la cual estaba vestida parecida a las chicas solo que su kimono llegaba mucho más debajo de la rodilla, a su lado estaba un señor el cual parecía un poco mayor que su acompañante, también llevaba ropa elegante como se podria suponer, los 2 caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas hacía el carruaje.

Todos se dirigían a sus carruajes, las chicas irían separadas de la pareja, en un carruaje distinto.

Todo estaba listo para que se marchasen, cada uno en su carruaje los cuales estaban rodeados por ninjas que cabalgaban en caballos que los escoltarían hacia la aldea de konoja para la celebración.

Dentro del segundo carruaje se encontraban las chicas las cuales se sacaron los sombreros.

-Uff...como odio vestirme de esta forma –decía una de las chicas la cual trataba de alargar el kimono con sus manos dejando el sombrero aun lado, ella tenia la melena de color anaranjado amarrado con una perfecta cola de caballo, unos ojos miel, la piel pálida, su traje era blanco con líneas en forma de nubes de color rozado.

-Tienes razón azumi, andar con estos vestidos es horrible –decía su compañera quien se ubicaba a su lado, ella tenia el cabello celeste amarrado con una trenza la cual le llegaba hasta su cadera, sus ojos eran plomos vestía un kimono color blanco con líneas curvas desde la cintura de color negro.

-odio esta falda ù///ú -azumi.

-Ya! No exageren, si no es para morirse –dijo finalmente una estresada chica que iba al lado izquierdo de azumi mientras agitaba un abanico, tenia un largo cabello color morado brilloso claro que le llegaba mas o menos a la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran de color celeste, llevaba un kimono un poco mas corto que sus compañeras, era de color azul marino con flores blancas.

-Aun nose como es que no te importa andar con unos vestidos tan...provocativos-dijo la peli celeste.

-No he dicho que no me importase, de echo tienen suerte que sus vestidos sean más largos-dejando de agitar el abanico-y tienes que admitir que desde que empezamos con esto te encantaban los vestidos...no es asi Kaomi?-poniendo el abanico el cual estaba abierto debajo de la altura de sus ojos celestes.

-Pues eso fue antes, a todas nos gustaban porque antes eran largos y finos ahora son cortos y atrevidos, lindos quizás pero muy muy atrevidos no es asi Mika, Azumi?

-hmmm -Mika

-si!, bueno cambiando el tema...iremos al gran festival "Kare ai" en konoja! Y me alegro que te hallan dejado ir con nosotras Kaomi pensé que nuestro tío no te iba a dejar-azumi.

-Si, yo también pensé que no te dejaría-dijo Mika

-si, pero si tampoco nosotras no hubiésemos insistido de seguro no me lo hubieran permitido, recuerda que tu padre ya no se lleva bien con el mío.

-si tienes razón-decía azumi mientras miraba hacia la ventana.-antes todo era más fácil y toda nuestra familia era mucho más unida.

Las tres suspiraron, mirando cada una hacía un lado de la ventana viendo aquel día tan hermoso dejando el paso a recuerdos especiales del pasado.

En la aldea de konoja todo estaba casi listo para la celebración "Kare Ai" que duraba 9 días a partir de una noche de luna nueva. Cerca de la entrada se encontraban 5 ninjas los cuales caminaban tranquilos hacía la aldea, uno de ellos tenia el cabello de color rubio en punta, otro de ellos tenia los ojos afilados, entre medio de estos dos se ubicaba una peli rosa la cual hablaba placidamente con el rubio, atrás se ubicaban 2 chicos uno que sostenía un libro de color verde agua y su pelo era color plomo, el chico que iba a su lado tenia los ojos cerrados caminando sin sacar de su mirar una alegre sonrisa.

Los 5 ninjas caminaban por las expancidas calles, al rubio le rugió el estomago produciendo que este colocase su mano en el.

-Uhhh...tengo hambre, en la misión no pude probar ni un bocado del exquisito ramen!! Porque no vamos a Ichiraku para que todos comamos, por otra misión cumplida! –dijo naruto, mirando a kakashi, esta vez no se le podía escapar, cada misión cumplida kakashi prometía pagar la comida pero siempre pasaba algo inoportuno y nada se cumplía.

Sakura no se molestaba en ayudar a naruto con su cometido (el hacer que kakashi pagara la comida) retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para quedar a un lado de kakashi.

-kakashi-sensei porque no nos invita a comer, hemos cumplido perfectamente la misión-dijo la kunoichi.

Kakashi le miro, cerro el libro y suspiro.–esta bien...han echo una excelente misión, se lo merecen.

-Pero esta vez no te iras por cualquier excusa, o como lo has hecho miles de veces al acabar una misión, verdad, kakashi-sensei.-dijo finalmente Sai quien reía un poco.

Kakashi solo les miro y siguió su camino, Sasuke le miro y suspiro.-_siempre hace lo mismo ¬¬_-. (Sasuke como verán volvió a konoja final mente, ya había matado a Itashi y a oroshimaru, sus compañeros de su antiguo equipo se murieron en la pelea contra Itashi dejando solo a Sasuke con vida).Todos iban en camino hacia Ichiraku's ramen, hablando de cosas que hicieron en la misión hasta que de pronto llega shizune (a unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la tienda).

-oh...aki están -sonriendo

-Ohayo shizune-san –dijo Sakura y Sai quienes estaban más Cerca de ella.

-se dirigían a comer algo?-preguntó Shizune ya que vio que caminaban hacia Ichiraku's ramen.

-e...-kakashi no pudo continuar ya que naruto se le había apresurado.-Si! I vamos a comer ramen no nos quieres acompañar?.

-bueno, si no les molesta –mirando a naruto, quien miro a kakashi, produciendo que shizune mirase a este. Shizune sonrio con los ojitos cerrados y Naruto le izo una carita de perrito guacho haciendo que a Sasuke y a kakashi les saliese una gotita estilo anime.

-no, no hay problema.

-que bien!-dijo finalmente naruto.

-todos entraron hacia la tienda, se sentaron en los asientos del lugar, y empezaron a platicar mientras esperaban el ramen.

-y que te izo bajar del despacho de Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san? –pregunto dudosa Sakura.

Probando un bocado de ramen.

-ah!, como ustedes han estado de misión durante 2 semanas, Tsunade-sama me mando para contarles que como bueno ya verán Konoja a sido la seleccionada para celebrar el gran "Kare ai" (el amor).

-Pensé que ya no lo celebraban –dijo Sasuke.

-que? Ya lo han celebrado? –pregunto naruto y sai mirándole con curiosidad.

-de seguro ustedes no lo recordaran, aquella celebración se celebro hace mucho aki en la aldea, cuando seguramente ustedes tenían solo 4 o 5 años –contesto kakashi.

-y de que se trata?-dijo Sai.

-yo he oído que en aquella celebración tu celebras cada momento romántico con tu pareja dependiendo el día de la semana-dijo sakura.

-Exacto, pero si uno no tiene pareja, es un perfecto momento para confesar todos aquellos sentimientos que rodean el corazón de uno, ya que el ultimo día de esta celebración empieza con una velada a la luz de la luna-dijo chizune.

Sasuke miro por unos segundos a sakura quien despues de este le miro triste.

-Claro que este año como los anteriores, cada día cambia no es asi Shizune? –pregunto kakashi.

-de hecho, si, pero esta ves nose de que se tratara.

-supongo que como el penúltimo Kare ai, las personas importantes de otras naciones vendrán hacia konoja, no es asi –dijo Sasuke.

-Hai, veo que te acuerdas de mucho Sasuke-kun –shizune. Sasuke solo siguió comiendo.

-porque será, porque será? –dijo Naruto con tono pícaro.

-Hmp –fue lo único que dijo Sasuke a pesar de clavarle un combo en la cara a naruto.

-Ouh! sasuke baka–exclamo naruto.

-Hmp Usuratoncashi.

-¬¬.

Despues de un rato largo, todos salieron de la tienda, cada uno se dirigió hacia su hogar, Sakura y Sasuke se fueron juntos ya que sus hogares estaban muy cerca, todo esto incomodo mucho a Sai pero en lo más mínimo a naruto ya que el sabia que vivían cerca y todo, Shizune y kakashi se fueron hacia el despacho de la hokage para entregar los detalles de la misión.

Mientras que ya casi llegando a las fronteras de la aldea se encontraba el carruaje donde se situaban las princesas.

-este viaje me parece eterno –dijo Kaomi quien se aburría dibujando en un pergamino.

-si, pero el paisaje es precioso-dijo arimi quien tenia la cabeza mirando hacia fuera del carruaje donde el viento que producía este al moverse le chocaba ligeramente moviendo 2 mechones de su cabello.

-seguramente cuando lleguemos a konoja ya este anocheciendo –dijo Mika quien tenía los ojos cerrados y agitaba su abanico.

-Ojalá no lleguemos tarde a la celebración-Kaomi

-no creo, nuestros caballos siempre llegan a su destino a tiempo- dijo Mika quien despues de decir esto de acordó de algo y miro a arimi.-hey arimi, si sabias que la celebración seria de el amor, porque no invitaste a tu novio?.

Arimi al escuchar eso no sabía que responderle solo recordó lo ultimo que hablo con el príncipe leo.

**FLASH BACK**

Faltaban menos de 20 minuto para la partida de los Carruajes, y la chica de largo cabello naranjo terminaba de arreglarse las ultimas prendas, al acabar se dirigió al la puerta para salir final mente de su cuarto pero cuando pretendía salir un chico de cabello castaño había abierto la puerta de su habitación.

-Veo que ya estas lista...-dijo el príncipe

- Ah..Leo..

-me contaron que ibas al Kare Ai en konoja –dijo con mirando a la chica como siempre lo había, seriamente.

-si de echo si, me han dicho que no es obligación que vallas –tratando de salir de la habitación pero le fue inútil ya que el príncipe no le dejaba.

-parece como si no quisieras que valla –tomándole la cara con rudeza.-no es asi?-mirándole con superioridad.

Arimi se safó con agilidad y le pego una cachetada.

Arimi sin contenerse le miro a los ojos y hablo-sabes que más¡odio estar con tigo, odio que siempre te aproveches de mi solo por que eres mi novio, porque asi lo quieren mis padres, pero sabes? SE ACABO NO QUIERO ESTAR MÁS CON TIGO, NO QUIERO QUE ME BUELVAS A TOCAR NI A VER, Y SI NO TE QUIERO INVITAR ES PORQUE DEASE MESES QUE QUIERO ACABAR CON TODO ESTO.-la chica camino rápido por su lado y salio de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más, con miles de lagrimas matándole por salir a brote.

El príncipe estaba atónito no se lo podía creer se quedo parado hasta dejar de oír los pasos que provocaban las hermosas sandalias de la princesa, se dirigió a la cama de la chica, coloco su mano en su sien, mirando la puerta y deslizándola dejándola en el lugar donde esta le había abofeteado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Hey arimi –dijo Mika moviéndole para que despertase de su "sueño".

-Lo siento Mika, estaba distraída...-mirando hacía el suelo apenada.

-pero aun no nos dices porque no invitaste al príncipe –dijo Kaomi pero por ver lo apenada que estada decidió en preguntar-Paso algo malo?.

La chica se quedo de nuevo en sus pensamientos pero esta ves estaba consiente, no pudo contenerse y lloro a lagrima suelta, lo cual preocupo a su prima y a su hermana.

-arimi tranquila, si quieres nos puedes contar-dijo Mika preocupada, abrazando a su hermanita.

-y-yo...snif..y-o..Yo...snif- no pudo decir bien arimi ya que en tanto llanto y sollozos no podía continuar con la oración.

-Tranquila...no tienes que decírnoslo ahora –dijo Kaomi mientras le quitaba una lagrima.

Despues de varios minutos de llanto, arimi se sentó ya que estaba en los brazos de su hermana y comenzó a hablar, mientras Kaomi y Mika le escuchaban con atención.

-Terminaste con el príncipe!?-dijo Kaomi incrédula. Arimi se coloco triste mirando hacia abajo, pensando en llorar pero ya no tenia lagrimas y la pintura de los ojos ya se le había salido por completo.

-Pero no grites, Kaomi o quieres que todos se enteren-tapándole la boca de inmediato y luego mirando a arimi –arimi porque lo hiciste, si tu le amabas tanto.

Arimi miro había abajo y puso sus manos un poco mas arriba de la nuca

-no lo se...y-yo ...no lo pude evitar solo ...salio –derramando una lagrima pero sacándola de inmediato con su mano.

-_pobre arimi...me hubiese gustado estar ahí para arreglar todo, aun que de veras el no la trataba nada bien..._ arimi...-dijo en susurro su hermana.- no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien –dijo sonriendo tomándole la mano.

Arimi subió la cabeza para mirarle y sonrio, ya estaba más calmada, siempre su hermana y su prima le hacían sentir mejor.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba Sasuke y sakura quienes caminaban común mente mientras de ves en cuando hablaban.

-Sasuke-kun...-se oyó de sakura a unos cuantos metros para llegar a su hogar.

-si?..-respondió y a la ves pregunto Sasuke.

-es que..._es mejor que no le pregunte, el de seguro no querrá ir con migo...uu_...yo...Inner: SAKURA!! TIENES QUE PEDIRSELO O PREFIERES QUEDARTE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS?!CHA!)._Bueno, yo no quiero molestarle, ya no quiero ser solo un estorbo para el_ (inner: SHANNARO! SAKURA! SOLO DICELO!) _es que.._

-me ibas a decir algo?-pregunto Sasuke sacando a sakura de sus pensamientos.

-ah, si...es que me preguntaba si...(inner: VAMOS SAKURA! CHA!)-mirando al suelo y produciendo que el moreno le mirase-...es que...solo quería preguntarte porque sabias tanto del kare ai? (inner: SABIA QUE TERMINARIA ASI! PORQUE SAKURA PORQUE!!?-arrancándose un poco de cabello)

-bueno, es porque ...-dijo Sasuke luego de ponerse triste por la pregunta y recordando.

Sakura se percato de cómo estaba.-si es muy personal, no es necesario que me lo cuentes.

-no...es que recuerdo muy bien ese año ya que a pocos meses despues que se terminara la celebración mi hermano acabo con el clan...-mirando hacia otro lado.

-yo, yo no lo sabia _entonces esa era la razón por la cual recuerda _lo siento..-mirando hacia el suelo.

Sasuke vio como se lamentaba, solo siguió su camino parándose enfrente de la entrada de la casa de la kunoichi- no te preocupes, todo ya esta superado-mirandola como siempre lo hacia.

-sabes Sasuke...-mirándole nuevamente sonriendo ternura.

Sasuke solo le miro con duda pero sin sacar de su rostro su expresión seria de siempre.

-me alegra que hallas vuelto –abrazándole.

El shinobi no izo nada para separarse, y de echo coloco sus manos alrededor de la espalda de sakura, quien al sentir sus manos se sorprendió y sin quererlo desasió el abrazo, mirando hacia otro lado con su corazón latiendo a un ritmo mas o menos rápido.

-creo que me tengo que ir, adiós Sasuke-kun...-mirándole, poniendo su mano en la perilla, sacando de su bolsillo una llave y encajándola, girándola para terminar abriendo la puerta.

movió su mano unas 3 veces en forma de adiós y entro de inmediato a su casa, dejando a Sasuke parado unos segundos viendo la puerta de la casa de dos pisos de altura de sakura, para luego caminar tranquilamente hacia una casa que quedaba a mas o menos 5 casas.

Dentro de la casa de sakura se encontraba esta quien estaba apoyada en la puerta con su mano derecha puesta en su pecho cerca del corazón, sentía las pulsaciones rápidas que daba este, su rostro no quitaba el leve rojizo, cerro los ojos sintiendo los pasos de Sasuke alejarse lentamente hasta el fin de desaparecer, dejándose caer hacia el suelo, con su mano aun puesta para oír su corazón que se calmaba lentamente, disimulo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba feliz porque Sasuke le halla correspondido pero se sentía tonta por separarse, pero eso no le importaba ahora solo tenia mente para el, aquel shinobi que había ocupado lugar en su corazón todos estos años.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

bueno hasta ahi los dejo, gomen si e tenido faltas ortograficas o uno que otro problemilla, esque aveses se me van nñU

feliz feliz si les gusto :D (eso espero) dejen reviews, si son criticas que sean criticas buenas y contructivas, Ja ne!!


End file.
